Crossing Over
by Eris Clio
Summary: COMPLETE! When Spyro gets a really silly idea, that him and Sparx should become evil, they talk Ripto into helping them become villains. But does Ripto have an evil plan of his own? Yeah, he probably does.
1. A Fight and a Confusing Dream

Hello, it's Eris. This is my second story for Spyro the Dragon. It's Crossing over, I think you'll like it. So here.

And here's a disclaimer, because, you know. It needs to be here. I don't, I never have, and probably never will, nor will I ever really want to own any of the Spyro the Dragon characters. Well maybe I will want to, but that's not important right now. But I don't own them.

Character roles are as follows:

Spyro the Dragon, Sparx the Dragonfly, Ripto the Riptoc, Gnasty Gnorc, the Sorceress, Elora the Faun, Hunter the Cheetah, Bianca the Rabbit, and a bunch of others that I don't want to name right now, but it doesn't really matter.

Crossing Over

Chapter 1 A Fight and a Confusing Dream

Spyro and Hunter were standing in front of the portal to Dragon Shores and for the first time ever, arguing about something.

"Hunter, my left horn is not lopsided! It's where it's supposed to be! Gosh!"

"Come on, Spyro, face it! It's like, five feet from where it supposed to be!"

"You know something? I don't mean to be rude, but you're stupider then I thought!"

"I'M stupid? You're the one who made a pair of shoes out of glass and then jumped on a trampoline just to impress Elora and prove that you can handle more pain than anybody else! Now if that isn't stupid, I don't know what is!

"Now, now, Hunter, no need to relive that." said Spyro as he shuttered.

"And what do you mean I'm stupid?" Spyro said again, his temper rising.

"You're just to scared to risk cutting up your feet because then you won't be able to run, and you won't be able to impress Bianca!"

"You leave Bianca outa this!"

"Well I don't want to be friends with someone who thinks I'm stupid!"

"Me either!"

"Stupid!"

"Idiot!"

"Chicken face!"

"Well… you look like a…a… a hairy riptoc!"

"You _are_ as stupid as you look. Riptocs don't have hair. They're reptiles! Ha!"

"Prove it." Said Hunter in a deadly whisper. Neither of the feuding friends noticed a short little dude with a dark purple cape on, and carrying a Scepter approach behind them, along with a big, green, stupid looking dinosaur and another big, blue, just as equally stupid looking one.

"I WILL prove it!" said Spyro. "Have you ever seen a Riptoc with hair on its head? …and toupee's don't count."

Just as Hunter was about to answer, Ripto decided to have some fun. He turned himself invisible, with a quick spell, and walked up to Spyro and poked Spyro really hard in the back.

"Aaaah! Something touched me!" said Spyro as he jumped three feet in the air. He looked around and didn't see anything.

"Aaaah! Something hit me in the face!" said Spyro again holding his head.

"AAAHH! Something's… sitting on… me!" Spyro choked out. All of a sudden, Ripto, Crush and Gulp reappeared, it turned out Crush had landed on the now squished, Dragon. Ripto just stood there and laughed so hard he fell on the ground and started rolling around.

"You know, that wasn't very nice." said Spyro, tending to his black eye.

"Yes. I know that. Why do you think I did it?" said Ripto.

"Yeah, well if you don't mind…" he turned back to Hunter, "I have an argument to win." Ripto started to walk away, deciding he'd find someone else to bother.

"Fine. I have more important things to do anyway, I was just passing by."

"So…you were just proving to me that hairy Riptocs really do exist." Hunter continued.

At the term "Hairy Riptoc", Ripto turned around.

"What's all this about hairy Riptocs?" said Ripto.

"Hunter said I looked like one!" Spyro complained.

"That dragon said _I_ had a chicken face!"

"Well I only said that because it's true!" yelled Spyro. All of a sudden Elora, Bianca and Sparx came over from the doorway opposite Dragon Shores.

"We heard you two shouting" said Elora.

Spyro and Hunter launched into explanations about the fight.

Elora, Bianca and Sparx only heard words like, left horn, and hairy Riptoc. But unfortunately, Sparx didn't hear "Hairy Riptoc" right, he heard it as "Hairy Ripto."

"Come on you guys!" Sparx said. "Ripto doesn't have hair! He's bald!" Everyone just looked at him with confused expressions.

"Well, now that we have your attention, what started the fight?" said Bianca.

"You go first, Spyro."

"Hey! Why does Spyro get to go first?" Hunter complained.

"Fine." said Elora. She closed her eyes very tight. "Now, whoever I point to, will tell me how this fight started." She spun around with her finger in a pointing position. When she finally stopped, her finger was pointing at Gulp.

"Grrr…stupid idea." Elora mumbled to herself.

"Ummm…" said Gulp, "I think it had something to do with tapioca pudding."

Elora turned to the only other available non – dinosaur there, who had seen the fight since she couldn't ask Hunter and Spyro because they would just start fighting again.

"What happened, Ripto." asked Elora. After getting over the shock that Elora had addressed him by his real name and not "Shorty", "Short stuff", "Shrimp", or "Hey, stupid", he answered.

"It was something about his left horn. That cheetah said it was lopsided. But if you ask me, his horns are just fine, and it's his HEAD that's lopsided."

"Well nobody DID ask you!" yelled Spyro.

"Well now that you mention it," started Bianca. "His left horn is a little out of place."

"You're right." said Elora

"ELORA!" said Spyro, taken aback.

"Well it is! I'm sorry!" said the Faun. Bianca conjured up a mirror and gave it to the Dragon.

"Nuh, uh! My horn is just fine!"

As the minutes past, Spyro, Elora, Hunter, and Bianca, got deeper and deeper into the fight. Sparx hadn't really taken a side yet, so he just stayed out of the conversation. Spyro felt like everyone was against him, and they sort of were. Ripto, meanwhile went out of the doors that Elora, Bianca and Sparx had come through, leaving Crush and Gulp to go up the stairs to the arena. When Ripto got through the doors he sat down on the edge of the step in front of the Summer Forest portal, kind of in the corner. He started to think of a new plan to try and conquer Avalar, and just needed a place to be alone and get lost in his own thoughts. Then, much to his surprise, Spyro came out of the doors and walked right past Ripto not even noticing him. He walked down the stairs to the little cliff jutting out the edge of the mountain, just as the short Sorcerer heard Gulp calling him.

"WHAT?" Ripto yelled.

Down in the cave where Spyro was, he sat next to the Canyon Speedway portal lost in thought._ I really hate them just so much right now! How dare they say that to me! Sure I said it to them first, but that doesn't mean they have the right to repeat it!_ After a little while thinking, Spyro drifted in and out of an uneasy sleep. He dreamed that Elora, Hunter, and Bianca were right, and one of his horns was lopsided, and was sticking out of the end of his tail. He could hear all of his friends laughing in the background saying things like "I told you so" and "now you won't be able to fight any more evil because you only have one horn on your head, and your only weapon left is your flame breath! So now you can't fight enemies that have shields and stuff! Hahahahaha!" came Hunter's voice. Spyro jerked awake from his dream and grabbed both of his horns "Thank God!" he said with a yawn, and he fell back asleep.

Just then, another dream popped into his head. He was standing in a field of flowers, except that all of the flowers, instead of being flowers, were all stems with Gnasty Gnorc's head on them. They all leered up at the confused Dragon, every last one of them. Then Spyro heard a buzzing sound. "Sparx?" Spyro turned around to where he heard the sound, only to find that Sparx, instead of being Sparx, was a spoon with wings! "Yes, It's me, Sparx." the spoon replied nonchalantly.

"AAAAGGGGGHHHH!" Spyro screamed at the top of his lungs. Spyro just then woke up, sweating like a pig ( I apologize to all you pigs out there that are reading this). All of a sudden, Spyro got an idiotic stupid and completely unreal idea! "Since Elora, Hunter, and Bianca are on the "Good side", and since I'm not friends with them anymore, if I stayed on the side they're on, they'll just think that I just want to be they're friend again, and they'll expect me to come crawling back to them, begging they're forgiveness! But no way! …I'm going to become evil and show them a thing or two! I'M GOING TO TAKE OVER AVALAR! MWAHAHAHAHAHA!" (Lightning flashes in background).

"Besides…once I take over, I can throw them all in the dungeons!"

Hope it's okay so far :)


	2. Mr Puffykins and Bear Poking

Well, chapter two up! Enjoy please.

Crossing Over

Chapter 2 Mr. Puffykins and Bear Poking

Spyro decided to sleep in the cave that night. When he got up in the morning, he decided to go do his first evil thing of his evil career, though he had no idea what that was. He went outside of the cave purposely looking for trouble. He spotted two small penguins walking around next to a whirl – wind. Spyro walked up to one, whose name happened to be George, and looked it straight in the eye. It saw the dark form that was Spyro the Dragon towering over it. It freaked out and started running around in circles.

"Ugh… this isn't evil enough."

As the day went on, Spyro did more not-so-evil things to other citizens of Avalar. (Along with Sparx, who had agreed that becoming evil was a wonderful idea, and told Spyro how he secretly had always dreamed of becoming a villain.)

Spyro and Sparx spent their day terrorizing fodder, and taking Handle and Gretta's lollypops. But by far the stupidest thing they did was Spyro had Sparx distracting Moneybags, while he took his gems and threw them in the lake in Summer Forest, and then they had fun watching Moneybags get all mad and aggravated. But by the end of the day, Spyro and Sparx were convinced that they wouldn't ever get anywhere with this 'evil' thing if they never got -

"Training"! Spyro said happily. Sparx nodded. "We need to get trained by a professional, Sparx!" said Spyro. "But WHO?" Spyro and Sparx sat at the top of the staircase in front of Ripto's Arena in Winter Tundra, thinking hard on this fantastic idea. All of a sudden, Ripto came out of the double doors behind the Dragon and his friend.

"Now who in the world are we going to get to train us to be evil?" Spyro asked himself out loud. Ripto heard this and got suspicious. Sparx turned around and saw Ripto. The little Dragonfly poked Spyro on the back.

"Not now, Sparx I'm trying to think, and you're not helping by… just…" Spyro trailed off when he saw Ripto.

"Gasp." said Spyro. "You!" he continued, his eyes widening as he looked at the Riptoc and then pointed at him.

"NO!" said Ripto.

Spyro put on a cheesy grin.

"Pleeeeeeeaaaaaassssseeeeee! We really, really, really, really want to be evil, we just don't know how!"

"Yeah!" said Sparx. "I second that motion."

"No!" Ripto said for a second time.

"What? Do you think I'm crazy?"

"Yes." Said Sparx, but no one heard him.

"Come on! There's no height requirements or anything! We just want someone who's evil enough to teach us how to be evil too, that's all 'cause we want to get back at Hunter, Bianca and Elora!

"Oh, so that's all, is it?"

"Yup" said Sparx. "I mean, It's not like you're not evil enough. You came back and tried to defeat Spyro as many times as all of Spyro's other enemies put together."

"Well, that is true…" said Ripto. "I guess I am pretty evil, huh!" All of a sudden, Ripto started laughing evilly.

"Shorty! Shorty, come back!" Spyro said, trying to calm Ripto down from his outburst.

"Sorry. I'll consider it. Will you excuse me for a second." Ripto said the last sentence in more of a statement than a question. Ripto started pacing back and forth thinking. '_Should I train that Dragon to be evil? He'll probably want to make his main target Avalar, so…ummm…wow! When Spyro finally has control of Avalar…I'll kill him and take over the thronel! Hahahahahahahaha! Wow! I laugh so much in real life, that I can even hear myself laugh in my head! Freaky! Back to Spyro now. If I go with this evil plot, it would be easier than if just I tried to take over the world! AND he has that unlimited amount of fire, whereas, if I lose my Scepter, I have no weapon, but with the Dragon on my side…for a while at least, before I kill the purple moron…'_

"Ok! I'll do it!" Ripto said.

"First things first, I guess. If you're gonna be evil, you have a list of words and phrases that you cannot say."

Ripto then pulled a list of words out from behind his back.

"That sounds like fun!" said Spyro.

"Word number one: fun."

"Sorry. But I had so much fun saying fun!"

As soon as he realized what he had said, he covered his mouth with both paws, like he'd just said a swearword.

"Oops!"

"Word number two: Oops", Ripto read off the list.

"Why oops? Oops! I said oops! Oops! I said it again! Oops! And again, Oops!

"Ya know what? Just shut up!" Ripto yelled at the Dragon.

"And number three: this one really isn't a word, it's more of a phrase. You can never say "Aww." when you see anything cute, got it?"

"Yeah"!

"Now…follow me." said Ripto.

"Where are we going?" asked Sparx

"To the old arena." said Ripto with a smirk.

When the three got to the Arena, Ripto stood in the middle of the platform.

"Now, close your eyes, and when I tell you to open them, there will be two objects sitting in front of you and you will chose the one that you like best, do I make myself clear?"

"Yup!" said Sparx (Spyro was off in his own little world thinking of how he would much rather have some candy than be here right now. This place brought back too many horrible memories.) All of a sudden, a table appeared out of nowhere in front of Spyro and one in front of Sparx. On Sparx's table there was a Ryhnoc skull and a small lilac bunny that was from Midday Gardens that looked scared and confused. Sparx, wanting to do good in "evil school" as he called it, flew up and hovered over next to the Ryhnoc skull.

"Good." came Ripto's voice. Meanwhile, on Spyro's table appeared a sword coated in dried blood and next to that, a snow – white kitten with blue eyes that took up most of its face space. As Ripto turned to face the Dragon he found a disgusting sight in front of his eyes.

"AAAAWWWWWWW! WHO'S A CUTE WITTLE KITTY? WHO'S A CUTE WITTLE KITTY? YES YOU ARE, YES YOU ARE! AAAWWW, I WUV YOU! Spyro was hugging the life out of the cat, who seemed to be turning purple from the fact that he couldn't breathe under Spyro's weight.

"SILENCE" Ripto screamed at the top of his voice, pointing his Scepter at Spyro, making Spyro shut up and drop the cat, which went and hid behind him. The cat took huge gulps of sweet air.

"You scared Mr. Puffykins!" yelled Spyro.

"Mr. Whatsywho?"

"Just never you mind!"

"Now, the next test is going to take place on Cloud Nine. I'll meet you there in about… however long it takes you two to transfer Realms."

Then Ripto teleported.

As Spyro and Sparx walked to the next realm, Spyro heard Sparx mutter,

"…why couldn't he teleport _us_ too…"

(5 minutes later…)

Everybody was standing on the floating platform, held up by puffy white clouds, next to the bear in pajamas who once served Spyro as a guide on his quest to defeat Ripto. It was ironic how it was unknowingly helping them undo all of their previous hard work.

"Okay Dragon, what are you going do? That silly bear is standing on your platform."

"Yeah, now that you mention it, he is!" said Spyro, glaring at the bear.

"I say, go up and poke him in the head."

"What good will that do?"

"Observe." said Ripto, as he crept up behind the bear.

Ripto poked (more like jabbed) the bear in the back of the head.

The bear screamed bloody murder, and just started running. He ran so fast that he must not have been looking where he was going, because he ran right off the other side of the floating structure!

"Mwahahahaha!" Ripto laughed, evilly.

"Wowie." said Spyro.

"That sure was evil!"

"Now, it's your turn."

They continued through the castle platforms, until they found another bear in his P.J.'s.

Spyro walked up to him, and was about to poke him, when the bear turned around and spotted Spyro.

"Hi, Spyro!"

"Hi…ummm…bear dude!"

The bear soon spotted Mr. Puffykins who, since that time in the arena, had started following Spyro around like his owner.

"AAWWWWWW!" the bear said, as he petted the kitten.

"Is he gonna be your other side kick in saving the world?"

"No, more like conquering the world, if you ask me." Spyro said in a huffy voice.

"Ripto's training me to be evil! Speaking of Ripto, where is he?" Spyro had just noticed that Ripto must have teleported somewheres. Yes, somewheres.

"Let's go look for him." Spyro said to his friends.

"Oh, yeah, one more thing. I'm gonna poke you in the head now."

Poke

"AAGGGHHH! Crazy Dragon on the loose! CRAZY DRAGON ON THE LOOSE!" the bear said, screaming at the top of his lungs.

"Uhhh, we better go!"

-In Ripto's Arena-

"Hey! Poking that bear was soooo cool!" said Spyro, as he Sparx, and Mr. Puffykins came through the doors. Ripto was already standing there.

"You're not supposed to have a nice little chat with the victim about some stupid feline! You're supposed to poke him in the head BEFORE he sees you!" Ripto yelled.

"Sorry."

"Well, I can't help the fact that I'm just so darn cute!" said Mr. Puffykins.

"You can talk?" the other three replied in unison.

"Well, duh! Of course I can! What would a regular old cat be doing in a world filled with Dragons, magic, and talking goats?"

"Elora's not a goat! She's a faun you dork! Wait, you know what? She is just a talking goat!" said Spyro, remembering the fight last night.

"First of all, there's some things we need to get straightened out!" said the cat.

"Now, first, I'm going to need a type of weapon if I'm going to be evil." the cat looked around the room and spotted Gulp, who was there with Crush, playing Solitaire together.

"Yo, Shrimp!" the cat called in Ripto's direction.

"Excuse me?" said Ripto.

"Yeah, get me a jet pack shooter thing like his, except about…ten times smaller. And some cat nip while you're at it, too. Thanks!"

"I am not going to take orders from a cat!" Ripto yelled.

"…really?" it said in a dangerous whisper.

The cat lunged at Ripto's head and attached itself onto his face with its claws. Ripto ran around in circles with his arms flailing about yelling for help and something about "my lawyer will hear of this."

"Now, Sparx, that's what a Hairy Riptoc would look like!" Spyro and Sparx started laughing so hard that the cat turned around to see what all the noise was about. As soon as the cat drew its attention away from Ripto's head, Ripto seized his chance, and ripped the cat off his face. The claws left long scratch marks across his cheeks.

"Fine, you can have you own jet pack shooter!" Ripto used his Scepter to conjure one up, and then shrunk it down to Mr. Puffykins' size.

"Thank you." said the cat. "I'm gonna need to test it out you know, Shorty!" Once Spyro put the jetpack on the cat's back, Mr. Puffykins closed his eyes and was obviously deep in thought. All of a sudden, dry cat food came shooting out of the jetpack and hit Ripto full blast. He was thrown off his feet and hit Gulp in the side. Gulp didn't even flinch when the Riptoc was hurled at his body.

Ripto stood up, and pointed his Scepter at the small feline. He shot a beam of fire out of the end and it narrowly missed the cat, as he dodged out of the way. Meanwhile, Spyro and Sparx were sitting on the side, in two comfortable chairs that they had found just lying around, and drinking sodas and eating popcorn. Crush and Gulp were on the other side of the Arena, they had abandoned their card game, and for some strange reason, dancing and waving orange and dark purple pom – poms. So, Ripto and Mr. Puffykins continued battling, and one thing lead to another, and after about five minutes, Mr. Puffykins was standing on top of Ripto in triumph. (Ripto was lying on the ground, unconscious and covered in bruises and many, many cat scratches.)

(2 hours later…)

Ripto woke up, to find that Crush had brought him back to his bed at his chateau and that he was covered from head to foot in scratches. When he started to get up, he heard crunching sounds beneath his feet. He looked down and saw that he was ankle deep in Meow Mix! Crush and Gulp had apparently brought that with when they moved him for some strange reason. Ripto's first thought was "kill the cat", but he was in too much pain to battle anything right now, no matter how big or small it was. The only thing he wanted to do right now, was relax with a nice hot cup of coffee or something.

"Hey, you!" came Spyro's voice from somewhere behind him.

"Crush and Gulp were telling me that there's this secret place where all the villains go to, and it's located in the mall somewhere, right? Can we go?"

"No! If you haven't realized, I've just been beaten to a pulp by a cat ten times smaller than me, and I'm nothing but cuts!"

"You know, they sell Band – Aids at the mall!"

"So, what would I care about Band – Aids for?"

"Well, you will need them soon for all your cuts and stuff…right?"

"Well…yes, but I've got like, twenty pounds of Band – Aids in the Band – Aid room! I have so many I _had_ to give them their own room."

"Not anymore." said Spyro in a low whisper. He held up a Band – Aid between his thumb and forefinger and set it ablaze with his breath. It instantly smoldered right before the Riptoc's eyes.

"You mean they're all gone?" said Ripto kind of stupidly with a worried look on his face.

"Yup."

"On to the mall!" Ripto yelled.

"That is the LAST thing I ever imagined Ripto would say, besides something like "I'll rule you all, but in the meantime let's watch Teletubbies!" Right Sparx? Sparx?"

"Spyro, you know how I get when you mention the T. word around me!" Sparx said, as he wrapped Spyro's tail around himself, trying to hide.

"Sorry!"

Okay, end of chapter two.

Next up…Chapter three will have Gnasty Gnorc and the Sorceress in it, but most importantly, it will also have other stuff involved! Well, you'll just have to find out.


	3. Old 'Friends'

Okay I still don't own any Spyro characters, and I mention a few brand name-y things in here (which I don't own either.) so I'll put one more disclaimer on. I must warn you, I'm a fan of disclaimers. Oh. I don't know if 'Band – Aids' are a brand name, so just in case they are I'll put a disclaimer on them. Ahem. I don't own Band Aids.

Actually, I do have a box of them in my bathroom cabinet, but don't tell anybody.

CHAPTER THREE - OLD "FRIENDS"

When Spyro, Ripto, Sparx, Crush, Gulp, and Mr. Puffykins got to the mall, they started walking towards the Band – Aid store.

"So where is this place that's supposed to be only for villains?"

"We can go there _after_ the Band – Aid store."

"Oh."

(At the Band – Aid store)

"What kind of Band – Aids do you want?" came Spyro's voice again.

"There's burn proof-bullet proof-small-medium-large-jumbo-mini-square-rectangular-clear-water proof-and the ones with pictures of Telletubbies on them." (Buzz, buzzy, buzz! Hide me!) Spyro said them all so fast, that nobody understood what the heck he was saying.

"I just want regular Band – Aids. Not the ones with Telletubbies on them!"

"But the Telletubbies are just so cute aren't they?"

"No! Telletubbies are annoying!" All of a sudden, everyone turned to look at Sparx, who was turning red with anger.

Sparx screamed in pain.

"SHUT UP! JUST SHUT UP! I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE! I'M GONNA KILL THE NEXT PERSON WHO EVEN THINKS ABOUT SAYING THE WORD TELLETUBBIES!" yelled Sparx who was trying to rip out both of his antennas. "Uh oh - I said it!" Then Sparx started to strangle himself and beat himself up.

"Sparx, Sparx, stop it! That's called suicide!"

"Oh! I'll stop then."

After they all left the Band – Aid store, they all followed Ripto, Crush, and Gulp, and as they were passing a store called "Pet Haven", Ripto felt a tugging on the back of his cape. He turned around, and there was Mr. Puffykins sitting on the floor with his bottom lip stuck out and eyes that were filled with tears. He was pointing to something that was in the window of the store. There, sitting on a shelf lined with gold cloth, was a "Super-Deluxe Kitty Fun Land Arena." It had cubbyholes where you could take naps, and scratching posts, and, as the sign said, "Would be tons of fun for your cat."

"No way." said Ripto. All of a sudden, the cat started crying his eyes out and buried his face in his paws. Shoppers that were walking by just looked at the strange sight, and one woman in particular walked by and said to Ripto,

"Just give the poor thing a break!"

and slugged Ripto upside the head with her purse. The blow sent Ripto crashing into Spyro, who got flung, and landed on Crush's head. Just as Ripto was recovering from the attack, Crush picked up Spyro from off of his head, stated that he just wasn't a 'hat kinda guy,' and threw the Dragon randomly, unfortunately, right at Ripto. As Ripto saw the blur of purple and yellow coming at him, he didn't have enough time to think. The Dragon and the Riptoc landed in a heap on the floor. Ripto got up, dusted himself off, and started yelling at Crush for being so stupid. Spyro spotted the cat, who had stopped crying.

"What's wrong, Mr. Puffykins?" asked Spyro.

"He(sniff)won't let me buy the Super – Deluxe Kitty Fun Land(sob)Arena!" he said, pointing to Ripto.

"Did he have a reason?"

"No! He just yelled at me!"

"Well…we can see how much the Fun Land Arena costs, and maybe we can buy it for you!"

"Aaawww! Thank you, Spyro!" and the kitten hugged his arm.

"Will you excuse me for a sec?" said the cat, and he waddled over to where Ripto was. The cat sat down behind Ripto again and yelled,

"Hey, stupid, think fast!" in his high, squeaky voice, and with that he fired tons of cat food at Ripto. The cat didn't stop firing until the pile of cat food was above Ripto's head.

Then, without warning, the pile started to shake violently, and it exploded, showering everyone within twenty feet of the group with Meow Mix, Whiskas and Friskies. It was raining cat food, and the news had said there wouldn't even be any chance of scattered showers!

"Boy, this day will go down in Avalarian history!" Spyro said, as Sparx picked up a fish shaped piece of cat chow and put it in his mouth. Sparx grabbed his throat, as though he'd been poisoned. Ripto's Scepter was glowing so brightly, that the shoppers with weaker eyes couldn't stand to look at it. He was mad at that cat, and worst of all, he hated the smell of cat food.

"Hey, Shrimp, we're going into the pet shop, and you're coming with!"

'What if I said no."

Mr. Puffykins held up a piece of cat food and extended a razor sharp claw, which cut the cat snack clean in two. Then he pointed in the direction of Ripto's neck.

Ripto's eyes bulged out. "Fine-let's-go." He said very quickly.

As they walked into the Pet Haven store, Spyro and Mr. Puffykins walked up to the Super Deluxe Kitty Fun Land Arena. They checked out the price. It cost $99.99. They decided to buy it, after the cat threatened Ripto with another dose of cat food. As they walked on throughout the mall, towards the villain hangout, they passed by several different shops, including Hot Topic. Mr. Puffykins, who was leading the strange group, came to a halt, and suddenly, flung out his short little kitty arm, making the gang stop.

"I am going into Hot Topic." the cat said.

"Whether or not you all choose to come with me is beyond my knowledge."

And with that, the cat strode away, into Hot Topic.

"Psychotic imbecile." Ripto mumbled to himself.

One lizard in particular decided to go into a store across the hall, called "Wings 'N Things." (It sold all kinds of stuff for Dragons.) Spyro wound up buying a State of the Art "Claw Polisher." (Spyro had to borrow some money from Ripto, because he didn't bring any. I mean, it's not like he could even if he wanted to, because he doesn't have any pockets. Heck, he doesn't even wear any pants for that matter!) Anyway…as Spyro, Ripto, Crush, Sparx and Gulp were coming out of Wings N Things, Mr. Puffykins was coming out of Hot Topic. The group was amazed at what had changed about the furry feline when he went into the store. When Mr. Puffykins went into Hot Topic, he had regular white fur. Now, the cat had died his left paw, up to his forearm blood red, as well as the tip of his tail, and a spot around his eye. He also must have got colored contacts, because the eye with the spot around it, was glowing bright red. He also was wearing a spiked collar!

"What happened tou you?" Ripto said rudely.

"Don't make me use this again!" the cat threatened, aiming his cat food blasters at the Riptoc.

"Well," said Spyro in a "let's-move-on-and-not-fight" voice.

"Can we go to the villain place now?"

'Fine, let's go."

They all followed Ripto, Crush and Gulp to the food court on the other side of the mall. They came to a door, that, if you didn't know that it was there, you never would have found otherwise. It had a slot next to the door, where you were apparently supposed to slide a membership card. Which, speaking of membership cards, Ripto pulled one out of his pocket and slid it through the place where you're _supposed_ to slide a membership card. When the door opened, they were all in a long hallway that looked like the walls, floor and ceiling were made out of metal. Spyro walked up to a door that had a computer set into the wall, along with a keyboard. Ripto typed in the password. Spyro tried to crane his neck over Ripto's arm, which was in the way, to see what the code was. Ripto noticed this, and shifted his arm so that the Dragon couldn't see anything. Then Ripto pressed ENTER.

"Password denied". Said a female voice. Then the voice came on again, only it sounded angrier.

"You stupid idiot! That's not how you spell domination! It's D, not H!"

"What!" Ripto yelled at the screen, like it was the screen's fault.

"Oh." Said Ripto sheepishly. He corrected the code and the door opened. Inside, was something like a mini-mall! There was about ten different stores, that had titles like, "Staffs N' Such", "Evil Apparel", and "The Maniacal Laugh Training Arena". There was also a Café, and it was two stories tall. They were on the higher level. But although everything was stuffed into a very tight space, it still seemed like a pretty nice place to hang around at.

"So is this like your secret villain hideout or something?" asked Mr. Puffykins.

"Yup." answered Ripto.

"So who's all gonna be here today, da you think?"

"Well… probably just Gnasty, and Sor." Ripto said.

"And maybe Buzz, Scorch and Spike."

"Oh, joy!" Said Spyro sarcastically.

"All my favorite people crammed into one itty bitty space."

"It's mainly just villains from the 'Spyro games'." Said Ripto

"SHHHH! You're not supposed to talk about the game like this is reality or something!" whispered Sparx.

"Oh. Oops" said Ripto.

"A HAH!" yelled Spyro at Ripto's face.

"YOU SAID OOPS! Oops…"

"Let's not start that again, Dragon!" stated Ripto.

Then Gnasty Gnorc walked by. Yay.

"Hey Ripto, hey Gulp, hey Crush, hey Sparx, hey cat, hey stupid purple idiot." Then he stopped in his tracks.

"Ripto?"

"Yes"

"Why is the Stupid Purple Idiot in a hideout of all said stupid purple idiot's worst enemies."

"I can't answer that."

"Then I'll just ask Crush-"

"I can't answer that because I have no idea WHAT you just said."

"Oh"

Just then, the Sorceress called from across the room,

"Hey Ripto! No one's here! You'd think it was a holiday or something! What's the stupid purple idiot doing here?"

"WILL YOU PEOPLE STOP CALLING ME THAT?" yelled the stupid pur- uh, I MEAN SPYRO!

"Gnasty? Sor? Can I have a private conversation with you guys, downstairs?" said Ripto all of a sudden.

"Ok"

Ripto, Gnasty and The Sorceress started walking toward the café. Spyro followed.

"Dragon?"

"Yeeeesssss?"

"Do you know the meaning of the word 'private'?"

"Yeah! Of course I do!"

"Okay, then!" said Ripto and he started walking away. Spyro followed. Again.

"Are you SURE you know the meaning of the word private?" he asked again.

"Yeah, it's what you call someone who's in the army!"

"No, it means go away or I'll shove this Scepter down your throat."

Spyro walked away and muttered to himself,

"Gosh! That guy does NOT know how to use a dictionary!"

Meanwhile, over at the café…

"Oh my God, Ripto! Why did you bring HIM HERE?" asked The Sorceress.

"Well, it's a long story…"

"I'm not doing anything for the rest of the day." Said the Sorceress.

Gnasty looked at his watch.

"I'm not doing anything until I'm about thirty two."

"…ok." Started Ripto.

Meanwhile…up above…

Spyro, Sparx, and Mr. Puffykins were all experimenting.

Spyro was holding onto Mr. Puffykin's ankles, Mr. Puffykins was dangling a microphone over Ripto's head, and Sparx was running the recording device.

"…teach him to kick ME out of a villain conversation…" Mr. Puffykins heard Spyro mutter from up above somewhere.

"Uh, boss?" Spyro heard Sparx say.

"Yeah?"

"I think we have a problem!"

The recording device Sparx was controlling was going haywire.

"What's wrong? Just press the big green button!"

"You mean the one that's labeled 'Fix Problem'?"

"…"

"I take that as a yes."

Sparx pushed the button, but the machine still was throwing sparks everywhere, and was smoking. Then, to make problems worse, Mr. Puffykins dropped the microphone and it landed on Gnasty's head, but it didn't phase him seen as he was wearing his metal hat. And I suppose he must have had a pretty thick head to begin with. Sparx flew down and grabbed the microphone again. Luckily no one saw him.

"He came up to me and asked the other day if I would train him to be evil! I only said yes, because I have a wonderfully evil plan!" Ripto told Gnasty and the Sorceress.

"…here we go again…" muttered the Sorceress.

"I think, that once Spyro is evil enough, he'll try to take over Avalar, right? HE can do it because he can lead the citizens into a sense of false security. Then, once he's in control, I kill him and take over his rule. It's foolproof! It's malicious! It's evil! It's gonna be so much FUN!"

"What do we get out of it? Oh, and you just broke the villain rule." asked Gnasty.

"Why should you get anything out of it?"

"Cause we have to let HIM-" Gnasty jerked his head toward Spyro,

"-in our hideout!"

"Fine! Once Avalar is under my command, you can have…Glimmer. And Sor? You can have Zephyr!"

"I WON'T SETTLE FOR LESS THAN AUTUMN PLAINS!" yelled the Sorceress so loudly that it made Sparx look up from his crossword puzzle. (They had given up on trying to record the conversation, and figured they would just have to bribe Gnasty Gnorc with a cookie or something, later, when no one was watching.)

"AND I GET SUMMER FOREST!" yelled Gnasty Gnorc.

"WHY ARE YOU YELLING?" Ripto yelled at him.

"LET'S STOP YELLING! Oh. I mean…let's stop yelling." Said the Sorceress.

"Hey," said Gnasty to Sor,

"I'll trade you Hurricos for Fracture Hills!"

"Why do you want Fracture Hills?"

"Cute Fauns."

"He's right you know," Ripto replied stupidly. The Sorceress rolled her eyes.

"Fine. Done."

"Spyro is it working?" asked Sparx.

"No!" said Spyro.

Spyro, Mr. Puffykins and Sparx had recorded some of Ripto, Gnasty and the Sorceresses conversation, and now were trying to play it back on the recorder they happened to bring with which was back to normal now, and not malfunctioning. At least not as bad as before. It wasn't working correctly though.

"Well, the little screen on here says that it recorded everything that the microphone could pick up."

"Are you sure the microphone recorded it?" asked Sparx.

"Positive! I think we just need a new recorder to play it back, cause this one's broked!"

"It's "broken." Sparx corrected.

"Yes, I know it is!"

Sparx rolled his eyes much like The Sorceress did.

"Well, we can get a new tape recorder in a store! I mean, we ARE at the mall!"

They had a tape that had enough of Ripto's conversation on it for them to find out the main idea of the villain's plan, but a broken tape recorder!

"That conversation must have been VEEERRY important for them to whisper about it! Except for that one part when they all started yelling…" said Spyro.

Sparx agreed.

The End! Of chapter three I mean…not the story. We still have a few more chapters to go before the end of the story! Ahem…anyway, please review if you liked it!

And I'd like to thank all the people who gave me reviews! It's given me a lot of confidence. You rock! Haha.


	4. Declaring War on Avalar

Chapter 4 – Declaring War on Avalar

Okay, another chapter done.

Once the not-so-secret conversation was over, Gnasty Gnorc and the Sorceress started treating Spyro nicer than usual.

"Hey, Spyro," said the Sorceress,

"If you're hungry, there's food and coffee over at the café!"

"Okaaay…" said Spyro a bit confused at her nice-ness.

Spyro, Sparx and Mr. Puffykins, soon went over to the café, and Spyro and Sparx came back with plates full of marshmallows. Mr. Puffykins came back with a waiter walking behind him carrying his coffee.

"I SAID NO SUGAR, YOU IMBICILE!" yelled the white and red cat to the waiter.

Gnasty, Ripto, Crush, The Sorceress, Buzz, Spike and Scorch,(who had recently arrived and had heard the master plan) were all watching in disgust as Spyro, Sparx and Gulp shoved the fluffy white masses of sugar down their throats.

"Impossible! …oh, nevermind. Sparx already did!"

"I'M OKAY!" yelled Sparx.

"Hey Scorch!" yelled Spyro,

"Bet you five dollars I can shove an entire marshmallow up my nose!"

"You're an idiot."

"Ouch! Ow… grr…HAH! You owe me five dollars!" yelled Spyro with a marshmallow indeed, stuck in his nose.

"I'm not paying you, Spyro!" yelled Scorch back at him.

Spyro rolled his eyes, then removed said marshmallow out from his nostril, and leaned over to Mr. Puffykins, who was eating catnip.

"Hey, we need to get a tape player if we ever want to hear what they were saying, you know! Maybe one of us could sneak away and buy it?" whispered Spyro.

"No need!" said Mr. Puffykins, with a smirk.

"I don't care what Ripto, Gnasty, and The Sorceress were talking about because…I'M GOING TO TAKE OVER AVALAR!" screamed Mr. Puffykins.

Ripto, Gnasty and The Sorceress just started at him like he was stupid.

"You're stupid!" yelled Gnasty.

"Yea, WE'RE supposed to be the ones taking over the world."

"Hey me too!" Spyro piped up in kind of a squeaky voice.

"Yes", said Mr. Puffykins,

"I will take over the world with the help of Spyro and his yellow pet!" he announced, apparently referring to Sparx.

Just then Mr. Puffykins grabbed The Sorceresses wand from on a nearby table, and cast a spell. The spell made a cage appear around all nine evil villains and lackeys. The cage bars were made of some weird type of shiney, crystal- looking rock that caught Crush, Gulp, and Buzz's attention a little too easily. Then Mr. Puffykins took all three of the villain's wands/mace/scepter and threw them over a balcony and they landed on the floor below with a clang.

"But I want to take over Avalar, too! I want to help!" complained Ripto, who was just in a really bad mood all day, seeing as he was first of all, still covered in lots of band aids and lots of cuts, and was now, scepter-less, in a cage!

"Dude, why do you want to take over the world?" asked Crush.

"Hey. Don't talk to your king like that!" the cat scolded.

"Sounds like you when you first tried to take over, Ripto!" Sparx said with a big smile.

"Don't compare me to an evil kitty!" Ripto yelled at the top of his lungs for no apparent reason.

-2 hours, 34 minutes and 51 and a half seconds later-

The Sorceress looked up and saw that she was in a strange room. The room was nice and bright, and it seemed like it was very fancy, because at one end, she could see a throne, with a red carpet leading up to it. The room was also rather large, and in one corner of it she could see a small square window. Out of that window, however, she could see the sky. But something was wrong – she didn't hear the sounds of a nice summer day, like she had when she was in the mall, but instead she heard the sound of bombs, and big crashes and loud annoying buzzing.

The sky was also a strange color for a summer day. It was red and black and there was no trace of the sun, because she realized it was behind a very large cloud of smoke, ash and brimstone. Besides that, there was fire that looked like it was almost rising from out of the ground, and she could see the entire city of Avalar outside that window if she stood up. It looked like the end of the world!

Every building looked like it had been torn in half and set on fire, because everywhere she could see, there was destruction and ruins of a city that once stood proudly. But more importantly, The Sorceress spotted a cookie laying on the ground and ate it. It was quite yummy.

"Well look who's finally awake!"

She heard a voice that sounded very much like Ripto's because it was Ripto's. It just made sense. Anywho, Gnasty Gnorc and Ripto were leaning against the bars of an iron cage, and she noticed she was as well.

"WHAT HAPPENED? And why am I in a cage?"

"I don't know! Me and Ripto just woke up here, and we both have bumps on the back of our heads, so I think someone knocked us out and then put us here!"

"Of course that's what happened, Gnorc!" Ripto yelled.

It was true. The three famous villains of the three famous worlds of the three famous…well I don't know what else is famous, but Ripto, Gnasty and the Sorceress were all in a cage. The same cage that was put around them by Mr. Puffykins about a few hours earlier.

What really happened, and how the three got there, went like this. After Mr. Puffykins announced that he was going to take over Avalar, with the help of Spyro and Sparx, he used the magic from the wands he threw over the railing to knock the three of them out. Then he built a wonderful-ultra-super-duper- great- fancy castle, that he said would be fit for the king of Avalar. How a simple kitten built an evil fortress, even WITH magic, I have no idea, but he did it anyway, and was now out demolishing the city, with the aid of Spyro and Sparx. Yup.

"Hey, what ever happened to Gulp, Crush, Buzz, Spike and Scorch?" asked the Sorceress.

"After that furball knocked the three of us out, he threatened them as well, and they all ran away, probably went to Taco Bell or something…" Ripto answered her question, but started another.

"Ripto?"

"Yeeeesssss…?"

"How do you know what happened AFTER you got knocked out?"

"…"

Ripto just stared at her like she just asked him something that was too stupid to be asked.

"Well, I'm psychic! DUH!"

"…of course you are, Ripto. I think you'd better go back to sleep. You need rest. And therapy."

"I was kidding! I don't know what happened to them. And I do NOT need therapy!" Ripto muttered as he layed back down on the cage floor, and wondered how Mr. Puffykins, a cute little kitten, was soon to be the ruler of Avalar. Unless someone was to stop him…

End of Chapter 4

Wow what a fun chapter. Well, it's not much more fun than any other chapter.


	5. The Escape!

Chapter 5 The Escape

Okay this chapter takes on a funnier side than the others, really. So be prepared.

The three evil villains thought out their current situation. There were stuck in a cage with an evil kitty soon to be the ruler of Avalar. Spyro had come into the throne room (which was the room where they were and also had the cage in it) and after he had laughed at them a little, he accidentally told them Mr. Puffykin's and his, evil plot to take over the city, and how they almost had it conquered already!

"We need to do something!" Gnasty Gnorc was complaining again.

"What do you mean by that? We're stuck in a cage. We have absolutely no kind of weapons or power, and Spyro is taking over Avalar. This has been the weirdest day of my entire life!…besides that one time I was stuck in that bank with nothing to eat but a cheese sandwich…but either way, we cant exactly DO anything right now, Gnasty!"

The Sorceress was looking at him funny, and Gnasty was very confused about what Ripto had just said.

"What?"

"Well we can't just sit around in this cage until Spyro comes in here and kills us like fish in a barrel. We need to get out of here and then we need to stop Spyro and Mr. Puffykins from taking over AVALAR!" yelled Sor.

"Did you just call me a fish? That was very rude, you know! TAKE IT BACK." Ripto started to get annoyed with the Sorceress.

No one was listening to Ripto prattle on about being rude, seen as he didn't really have room to talk…

"Whoa can you imagine what life in Avalar would be like if Spyro ruled it?" Gnasty asked.

Everyone all of a sudden got a dazed look in their eyes and then shuddered at the thought, each coming up with his or her own vision of an Avalar ruled by Spyro.

"Yeah, we definitely need to stop him…" Ripto said

"But how do we get out of this stupid cage?"

"Easy!" said the Sorceress, as she simply slid through the bars of the cage because they were spaced very far apart for some reason.

Gnasty and Ripto did the same, but Gnasty had some trouble with the armor, but once they were all out, and standing next to the cage, Ripto went over to a window in the wall (well of course it's in the wall,) and looked down.

It turned out that the room they were in was on the highest floor of the tallest building ever made by anyone ever in forever. The building was also surrounded by a moat filled with sharks and piranha, one or two or seven barbed wire fences, a couple of hungry lions, and a wimpy looking guard with a gun, who's name escapes me at the moment.

They stood around and debated how they were going to get across all this stuff. They needed to get to Ripto's arena, and there was a portal not far from the exit of the building.

Spyro had told them they were going to be in the arena because the little Dragon had been kind of lonely and just needed someone to talk to at the moment. He had wound up telling every single little tiny itsy bitsy detail about their evil plan, and not even noticing the three villains smirking at each other.

"Hey, Sor! You have wings! You can fly out the window, and then unlock the downstairs doors!"

"You moron! I have tiny wings! They can't support my weight!"

"Yeah 'cause you're fat…" Gnasty said quietly

"I HEARD THAT!" she yelled.

"I am NOT fat!"

"Well, you're not skinny."

"Well while you two waste your breath insulting each other…I'm going to go down to the kitchens and have some cake!"

He thought that at the mention of cake the two would shut up and forget all about the fight and get back on track, but they kept on yelling. Ripto wanted to do something that would get their attention, so he walked over to the window and leaned out of it.

"Hey guys! I'm going to commit suicide! Anyone wanna stop me?"

No answer. Ripto was getting frustrated now.

"Okay…I'm falling out of the window…I repeat: I AM FALLING OUT OF THE WINDOW."

Nope.

"Okay, I am actually OUT of the window now, I'm hovering over impending death, here! Anyone care? No? Well then I guess I-AH! I'M FALLING OUT OF THE WINDOW!"

Ripto's joke had gone a little too far. He actually fell out the window and plummeted down to the ground. Fortunately the barbed wire was there to break his fall.

If he'd have landed directly on the ground he would be nothing but an orange and purple blob right now.

The Sorceress and Gnasty heard Ripto's scream and forgot about their argument for a second. They both ran over to the window, and looked out. Ripto was at the bottom, apparently okay because he gave them the 'thumbs up' despite his current situation. The two went back to fighting.

Ripto meanwhile looked around and saw some doors with a flight of stairs beyond them. He realized that the staircase led to the top floor and ran up it. Well, he limped up it.

When Ripto got to the topmost floor (the one with the cage and the throne and the window and the quarrelling villains, you know. Of course you do), he told the two to stop fighting, and that the doors downstairs were unlocked.

So everyone exited the building, but they still had to go through the shark river, barbed wire fences, the hungry lions, and that one wimpy guy who's name we will never know.

The three got to the river first.

"What are we gonna do!" asked Gnasty.

"I know!" exclaimed the Sorceress,

"We can distract them by throwing Ripto in while we swim across!"

"You do know I'm standing right next to you?"

"You can't do anything about it! You ain't got your Scepter! Spyro does!"

Then they all walked across the bridge over the river.

Next came the barbed wire fences. They made their way through as quickly and as carefully as possible, but still got cut.

Then they fed the wimpy looking guard to the two lions, because he wasn't doing anything anyway. Besides, they needed to shut him up! When they first talked to him he just kept going on and on about his pathetic life and how his girlfriend left him, and how he was thinking he would just end it all tonight by jumping off a tall building. So they fed him to lions. They were doing him a favor. Don't let anyone tell you otherwise. They're good people.

Once they got to the other side of the "obstacles" they saw a conveniently located portal that was labeled "Ripto's Arena."

They went into it, and on the other side they found a horrible sight.

"Hey, look, it's Spyro!" Ripto yelled.

They all went running up to the purple Dragon and all three had fun beating him to a bloody mess. Okay not really, there was no blood, but Spyro didn't look very nice at all. He had a black eye and all four of his legs were broken, not to mention there was a spoon lodged in his collarbone.

"Hey! What did you do to my lackey!" Mr. Puffykins, along with Sparx, was standing in the middle of the room and were not looking too happy at the moment!

"I'm not your lackey!" Spyro managed to choke out even though there was silverware stuck through his windpipe.

Alright! One more chapter to go. I think. I don't know one or two. Oh and the spoon thing…kind of random, sorry for that. And, what will happen next? Will Spyro rule the world, or will something else happen instead?

Well you'll find out.


	6. The End

"How did you get out?" Mr. Puffykins screamed.

"You were trapped in a cage. Wait a minute! Grr…I knew I made those bars too far apart!"

"You're gonna pay, cat!" Ripto said, remembering all the times Mr. Puffykins had blasted him with cat food.

Gnasty Gnorc, Ripto and the Sorceress all started closing in on the cat, so that Mr. Puffykins had no means of escape. He started backing up to get away from Ripto, but bumped into Gnasty, and the same with The Sorceress.

5 minutes later –

Mr. Puffykins' four cute little white (and red) paws were tied together, and he was hanging from a string suspended over hot lava.

"Sparx – sick 'em!" Spyro yelled. More like wheezed, though, because he could hardly breathe, much less talk, because of, you know, the whole spoon problem.

Sparx flew over to Gnasty Gnorc and started ramming into his metal helmet. He was trying to inflict all the pain on the Gnorc as he could, but Gnasty couldn't feel anything. Instead, Gnasty turned around and grabbed the Dragonfly(who was very dizzy at the moment) right out of the air, and stuffed him in his mouth and ate him.

"MMM! Yummy!" Gnasty said, as he shot an evil glare towards Spyro, who was at a loss for words. Even if he had words to say he wouldn't have been able to say them anyway, seen as…well you know. The spoon thing. A sudden noise made everyone turn around and look towards three figures standing in the doorway.

"SPYRO!" yelled a faun, running up to him. Elora hugged him and accidentally broke one of his wings.

"…oh sorry…" she said, as Spyro stared at her, wondering why she was here, considering the huge fight they all had a few days ago. He was also in a lot of pain right now. As you could well imagine.

The other two people standing in the doorway were none other than Hunter and Bianca. The Sorceress immediately started walking towards Bianca with hatred in her eyes, egg scepter at the ready, but Ripto and Gnasty held her back for the time being. Bianca and Hunter walked up to Spyro and Elora, and there was an awkward silence between the friends. After a few minutes of this, Bianca said,

"Forgive us, Spyro?"

"Why? You guys hate me! You told me a few days ago in Winter Tundra!" the Dragon said with a frown.

"Spyro, you have to understand, friends have disagreements, and we may be sore for a while, but we have to learn to put all that behind us. We shouldn't let something like this come between us." Bianca went on.

There were a few seconds in between this statement, and Spyro's next move, which seemed to last forever. Spyro, after a lot of deciding, it seemed, hugged Elora. He then looked over at Bianca and Hunter and hugged them too, despite the injuries he had. From across the arena, Spyro saw Ripto make a face and roll his eyes. Spyro then made a face back at Ripto, and this alerted the other three friends wondering what the dragon was looking at.

As soon as Elora and Bianca looked over at the three villains, they saw passed them, and saw Mr. Puffykins dangling from a rope over lava. To the two girls, they saw a harmless, cute little kitten, taken prisoner by a bunch of heartless villains. They ran over to Mr. Puffykins and Bianca shoved Ripto on the side to get passed him to the cat. Ripto fell down flat on the ground. His arm brushed against Gnasty Gnorc's foot, and his sleeve caught on one of the spikes sticking out of his shoes.

"Gnasty! My cloak's stuck on your shoe, Gnasty!"

"Well get it off then!"

"You see…when I say 'stuck' I mean UNABLE TO GET OFF!" Ripto yelled at Gnasty for being so stupid.

"Ugh! Boys are such idiots!" The Sorceress said out loud. She then kneeled down next to Ripto and Gnasty, and tried to unhook the loose thread of Ripto's cloak from the curved spike on Gnasty's shoe. Ripto started to get frustrated over this, since she was taking so long. Since he was still lying on the ground on his back, he kicked her in the head. When Ripto kicked her in the head, he kicked a bit of his cape up with his shoe, so the cape accidentally like, wrapped around the Sorceresses head and got stuck on the pointy…well, points of her crown. Well, we have a situation here, now, don't we?

Well while the three villains were acting childish, Elora and Bianca were busy untying Mr. Puffykins, and Hunter and Spyro were just kind of catching up on things. Spyro was telling the cheetah about how he was going to take over the world since he had no friends now, and how now that he's got his friends back he's not going to take over the world anymore and everything. Nope, you read it right! Spyro told Hunter he was going to give up his reign of evil now that Bianca, Elora and him were all back to being bestest friends! Bianca and Elora walked over, (Bianca carrying Mr. Puffykins),and apparently the kitten had heard this, and was outraged. He jumped down from his seat in Bianca's arms and ran over to Spyro.

"What do you mean not taking over the world anymore! We already have most of Avalar in our grasp!" Mr. Puffykins yelled at the Dragon. Bianca and Elora didn't think Mr. Puffykins was very cute anymore.

"Well the only reason I wanted to take over the world really was because my friends left me and I was kind of depressed. Now that I have my friends back I don't want to take over Avalar anymore! And neither should you!"

"What? I can do whatever I want! And I WANT TO TAKE OVER AVALAR!" the cat yelled. Just then, Spyro picked up the cat, and held him up to his face.

"NO! Bad kitty." Spyro said very sternly.

"I hereby banish you, Mr. Puffykins, from Avalar, forever!" yelled Elora. (Since Spyro had last saved Avalar, Elora had started to make new laws, and was finally elected leader of Avalar. Not like Ripto would have been or anything, but just to keep order and oversee trials, and make any new laws that were really needed.)

Mr. Puffykins jumped out of Spyro's grasp this time, and ran towards the doors.

"I WILL be back!" yelled Mr. Puffykins triumphantly.

"That's one weird kitty." Hunter stated plainly.

Now we must get back to Ripto Gnasty and The Sorceress. They were all confused about how to get Ripto's cloak untangled from Gnasty's shoe and The Sorceress's crown.

Ripto finally gave up and just simply took off his cloak. Now Gnasty and Sor were stuck together and neither could fully stand up straight.

"You know," said the Sorceress, struggling with Ripto's cloak, Bianca was the one who caused all this!"

"Oh, shut up Sor! You always blame everything on Bianca! It was Ripto's fault!"

"Hey, don't drag me into your little fight!" Ripto yelled with rage. Get it? Ripto. RAGE? Ahem. Sorry. Where were we? Oh, yes. While the three villains were now fist fighting, Bianca, Hunter, Elora, and Spyro walked out of the room and headed towards the nearest skate-board rink, leaving the three villains to fight with eachother. But not before Spyro said something that was on most everybody's mind.(Except for Hunter, though. He was focusing on skate boarding.)

"Hey. Has anyone seen Sparx?"

The End

Well, there you go! All done! I really hoped you liked it, and you better have because I took a really long time writing this! Actually, if you're reading up to this point of the story, you probably did like it because otherwise you most likely would have stopped reading.

By the way, in case you were wondering, Sparx lives. Spyro made Gnasty Gnorc get a surgery to cut the dragonfly out of his stomach. After a few weeks in the hospital, (and a few hundred dollars spent on mental therapy,) Sparx was a-okay! And Gnasty had to pay a fine for eating a dragonfly in a 'no-eating dragonflies' zone.


End file.
